


Triflers need not apply

by TKlounge



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU Old West, Dinner Party, F/F, I am not a historian, M|M if you squint, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Useless Lesbians, Yes Barrell is the horse's name, being bothered by a cat during emotional talks is lesbian culture., cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKlounge/pseuds/TKlounge
Summary: After her uncle dies Waverly Earp needs to find her own way in the world. When she sees an ad posted for a housekeeper position in Purgatory she decides it's her best chance to escape her old life. Will Waverly be able to make Purgatory her home and get along with the strange lawmen she meets there? Fatherly Nedley, mysterious Dolls and the strange beautiful Cole...





	1. Unknown Devil

_ Young lady, clean of habit and mild of disposition, wanted to keep house and do light bookkeeping for respectable officer of the law in Purgatory. Room and board included, $10 weekly. Renegotiation at one year. Submit references by post care of Xavier Dolls. Triflers need not apply.  _

Waverly stared intently at the scrap of newspaper, holding it up to the candlelight that illuminated her room and reading it over and over. Ten dollars a week was an unfathomable sum. Working as she did now at the mill, breaking her back from sun up to sundown six days a week brought her barely five. Her tips from her uncle’s saloon brought two or three at the most. There was rent and food to pay besides and she was docked 15 cents for every broken spindle or warped yard she made. If a drunken sailor left without paying his bill, she was made to buy his whiskey. Some weeks she had only a few pennies left over to stow away in her hidden purse, tucked from prying eyes in her Sunday boots. 

She had been saving for years, ever since her pa and her sister Willa had died and her ma had run off. She had started working then alongside her sister Wynonna, though Wynonna was just twelve and she was barely six. They were always looking for workers at the mill and even the smallest children could be put to work threading machines with tiny hands or crawling into tight spaces to retrieve lost bobbins. The few meager cents they earned (because of course they could pay the little ones a little wage) went right to their Uncle Curtis and Aunt Augusta for their keep. Their aunt reminded them often how much it all cost- their clothes and shoes, extra coal for the fire , medicines when they got sick. She seemed to be especially hard on Wynonna - who was wild and constantly questioning her. It was Wynonna who started to squirrel away part of her earnings and encouraged Waverly to do the same. “Baby girl” she’d said “You and I are going to get out of here someday”.

But one day Waverly woke up in the bed they shared alone. Wynonna was gone and along with her their father’s gun and winter coat and $17 dollars from the lockbox their uncle thought no one knew about. For Waverly, she had left only a note.

“I’m sorry little sister. I’ll come back for you.”

Waverly was still young enough then to hope that was true. She had kept an old pillowcase stuffed with all her things under her bed for years. But time passed and they moved to a new house, then a new neighborhood entirely. Her uncle had opened Shorty’s Saloon and Waverly had started working there too in the evenings, smiling at the rough men that came through and pocketing the tips they gave her. Wynonna’s name in the house became like a curse word, completely verboten. 

Waverly eventually unpacked her bag and tried to forget about her big sister and her promises. She worked and scrimped and paid rent to her aunt and uncle. She went on dates with Champ Hardy from next door and let him give her sloppy kisses and fumble with the front buttons of her best dress. Soon she was sure, he’d ask to marry her. And when they were married, she’d live in his tiny house with his family and work at the bakery or another saloon or another mill. She’d have baby after baby until she was used up. She’d be like her Aunt Gus, cooking and cleaning for her husband, wearing herself to the bone. 

Waverly was fairly certain she didn’t want these things. In fact she sometimes laid awake at night contemplating them with a distant sort of horror, but there was nothing else to be done. She had managed to save enough for a ticket out west, where she was fairly sure she could find work as a barmaid. There were stories of how rich everyone was out there and how much money there was to be made. Then again, there were stories about how few women there were in the wild parts of the country. A lady could find herself in a whole mess of trouble in that wicked place. There were whispers amongst the women of savage attacks and locked brothels and diseases that rotted your woman parts from the inside.

At least here her uncle shooed away the men that assumed she was for sale along with the whiskey and the gin. Or at least he had. Her uncle had been dead nearly a week now. Waverly squirmed in shame. How could she have forgotten even for a second? She felt very selfish then, to be lying in bed dreaming of leaving her aunt in her mourning. Her aunt and uncle had been the closest to parents she’d ever had. She had even fewer prospects now. She was for all intents and purposes an orphan, no family name or reputation. Her widowed aunt was the only family she had that gave a damn about her. 

Waverly’s eyes burned as she tried to keep in her tears. There was a terrible uneasiness in her chest. What would happen to Shortys without the firm hand of her uncle to run it? She had no idea if her aunt would be able to do it alone or even if she would be allowed to. There was talk of her uncle’s smarmy cousin Robert coming to take over, him being the closest male kin. He was disgusting, all hands and leering eyes. If he ran the saloon and owned the house, he would feel like he owned Waverly as well. She was sure of it. Waverly shuddered to think of the time he had cornered her behind the bar and grabbed her to his chest, pressed her close against the ratty fur coat he always wore and whispered filthy things he’d like to do to her. So staying here in her uncle’s house was out. There was no way. Marrying Champ,pushing out his babies and barely scraping by sounded no better. It was an unavoidable fact that a woman alone was not safe. At least a lawman was, well, lawful. Surely he wouldn’t dare to do anything untoward. 

Her fingers creased the thin newsprint as she scanned the ad again “clean of habit…housekeeper…” finally landing on the most important portion. “$10 a week”

She could save it all, have enough to do anything she wanted in a few years. Once she figured out what that was. Waverly thought idly of the old saying “better the devil you know than the one you don’t”. The devils that she knew weren’t worth spit. She was going to have to move on to an unfamiliar devil if she wanted to get anything in this life.That thought fell heavy and final on her chest. It felt like a decision. 

Waverly pulled the thin quilt off her body and rose from her bed, moving carefully so as not to wake her sleeping aunt. She pulled a blank sheet of paper from inside her favorite book and a pencil from the nightstand and sat at the kitchen table. Pulling the candle closer, she started a letter “ Dear Sir, It is with great enthusiasm I read your letter requesting a housekeeper. I would be able to travel to you immediately and fulfill the position if only you would send me notice. I am 21 years old and currently living with my widowed aunt…”


	2. Purgatory's Finest

“You did what?” Sheriff Nedley sputtered, staring at Xavier Doll’s impassive face. All he wanted was to enjoy his afternoon drink in peace. No sooner had he hefted his dusty boots on the desk and poured his whiskey then Dolls had come in - not even knocking- and put his whole day into ruin. 

“I hired someone,” Dolls replied as monotone and unbothered as ever. “ We need help here at the station and you’re always saying that Officer Haught’s rooms are a shambles. It’s in the budget. She can keep his house and make sure he eats regularly. She’d live in the old jailers quarters attached to his place. You know he’d never find someone to help himself, he’s as solitary as a clam. And we’ve got no organization records to speak off, no one to clean the office now that Chrissy is working at the school. ” 

There was no hint of asking for permission in his voice. Dolls was as always infuriatingly decisive. It was one of the things that made him both a great lawman and a giant pain in Nedley’s ass. He often felt like a cart behind a particularly stubborn mule, not knowing where he was going till he was halfway there. Still he was the sheriff and he should at least be consulted on things like that. 

“But you can’t just decide-” he sputtered. 

“Actually I can. Remember last month when I asked you about approving the budget to hire Chetri and you told me to shove it up my- “

“Yes” Nedley interrupted, “I mean I remember the conversation about the budget.”

“You gave me full control over recruiting. And since Officer Haught lives above the station, it’s in our best interest to make sure that things up there and down here are neat and orderly. So I recruited a housekeeper.”

“From where?” Nedley’s head began to hurt. He was feeling that runway cart feeling again. 

“I put an ad in the newspaper.” 

“Some poor woman is willing to move herself out to god forsaken Purgatory?” 

Nedley was genuinely surprised. Sure, things were hard everywhere. But Purgatory was only bars and churches, loggers and farmers, gunfights and poverty and ramshackle log cabins and bare desolate salt flats. There was nothing here to interest a young lady of any kind. Nedley wasn’t sure that some of the loggers had even seen a lady, at least not lately. There had once been a cathouse down on main street but it didn’t last long. Very few women wanted to live out in the wilds of Purgatory and be pawed at by its inhabitants- even for money. 

“Many women. I picked this one. Seems like a sweet girl, she’ll do fine.” Dolls moved towards the door as if he was going to leave. 

“And when exactly is this woman arriving?” Nedley hated that he was following Dolls lead now, talking about this whole situation as if it was set in stone. 

Dolls pulled a pocket watch from his waist coat, “In about an hour give or take. I’ll pick her up at the station”

“Is there any way to send her back to where she came from?”

“She’s not a parcel sir. She’s a young woman in need of a job, an orphan. 

I don’t have to tell you what can happen to a girl alone in the world like that. Think of Chrissy-”

“Xaivier,” Nedley’s tone was a warning, “Don’t bring my daughter into this. I’m not some old sap just because I’m a father. You’ve hired the girl and I suppose we’ll have to see how it works out. What does Cole think about all this? He’ll be living with her.”

“He hasn’t been told yet. He’s the junior officer. He’ll toe the line.”

“Best get him in here so he’s at least warned about his incoming guest.”

Dolls took the stairs two at a time, boots thumping on the worn wood. The noise clattering upstairs was a counterpoint to the noise clattering in Nedley’s head. As much as he’d hate to admit it, and would rather eat his hat than say it out loud, Dolls had a point. Not everyone was as lucky as he and Chrissy. She was as good and loving of a daughter that any father could ask for. And even with her mother gone these last four years, he was still around to protect and shelter her.. Who was he to deny this unknown girl the protection needed to move through the world. Life was cruel enough without having to go it alone. Lord knows he’d practically adopted Cole in similar circumstances. How did it happen that it was his lot in life to pick up orphans like feral kittens?

Dolls strode into his office after a cursory knock, followed closely by Cole. The kid has evendetally been taking a midafternoon nap judging from his ruffled hair and creased shirt. He was tall and boyishly slim, eyes hiding behind close cropped red hair and a white cowboy hat. His pale hands were wringing around each other and Nedley couldn’t help but think of a child waiting for a teacher’s switch. There was an unspoken routine- he had his afternoon whiskey and Cole had his afternoon siesta and Dolls did- well, whatever Dolls liked to do with his spare time after lunch. They had been working together for nearly a year and the man was still largely a mystery. 

“Cole,” Nedley said gruffly “You need to clean up the old jailer’s quarters. You’re going to be having a guest coming to stay with you.”

“Umm…” Poor kid looked stricken.

“Dolls here has decided that we need a housekeeper to keep track of us, and when I say us I truly mean you. Apparently talk around town says you’re not eating worth a damn. She’ll be around to help with all the paperwork and suchlike as well like Chrissy used to. And she can make sure that you’re not living like a savage.”

“But sir!”

“No buts Cole. This is happening. Dolls is about to go get the poor girl so you’d better get cracking on making it presentable.”

Dolls rolled his eyes as he went to grab his hat from the hook on the wall.“Yup. Bout to go right now. Should be back in a couple hours.”

Cole stared stunned at Nedley until the door closed fully closed. 

“Seriously, Nedley?” Cole’s voice suddenly rose about half an octave higher as she removed her hat and worried it in her hands. 

“Yes Nicole. It’s not as if I had much choice. Dolls took care of the whole thing and she was already on her way when I heard of it. And we do need the help. Besides, it wouldn’t do you no harm to be seen with a girl.”

“WHAT?” Nicole’s cheeks turned bright red. 

“Your act ain’t being helped by you acting all shy around women. People are going to notice and start talking. Gonna say there’s something wrong with you, like you’re scared of girls or somethin’”

“Nedley… I  am scared of girls. They’re the hardest ones to fool.”

“I’m not saying you should try and get one to walk out with you. Just say hello once in a while. Flash them your dimples. Show interest. Even if they giggle or scoff, there’ll be talk about which one you might fancy.” 

“Nedley,” sighed Nicole, “I’m not ready for this.”

“Tough rawhide kid. I’m not about to dump some orphan girl on the streets of Purgatory because you’re feeling shy. You can do this. Avoid her if you have to. That’s an order.”

Nicole’s whole body sagged at this but she looked him in the eye and nodded as she left. 

She might argue with him but once he gave an order she knew to follow it. Nedley huffed out a breath, his head falling to his hands as he gave himself a moment. This was one more complication he did not need. Nicole was shaping up to be one hell of a lawman, if only everything could stay under wraps. He knew that Purgatory would never accept a lady sheriff no matter how good she could shoot or how much experience she had. Things had been going so well until Marshall Dolls had come to town. Lord knows the man has his own ways. He was a great one for change, something Nedley hated.. The more people hanging around the sheriff's office, the more chances for someone to discover Nicole’s secret. Somehow he had to balance it all- protecting his daughter, Nicole and this unknown girl as well. 

He’d have to play the hand he was dealt, hope that the girl was a sober sort( not prone to drinking or causing trouble) and that she’d get everything in order and find there was nothing for her here.. Hopefully, she’d find Purgatory boring and move on.

Maybe find a nice man to settle down with so he wouldn’t have to worry. Not that she was going to find that man here. Young and handsome men were in short supply. The town had more than its fair share of unemployed drunks and layabouts. Only a few had jobs steady enough to support a family. Most of those were already married. Truly the only man in town that could draw a single lady’s eye is Cole. He laughed at the thought until his blood ran ice cold and he sat up with a start at the realization that his scrappy little Nicole was probably the most eligible bachelor in Purgatory. And this girl was going to be living just a room over. What a god awful mess. What a steaming pile of cowshit. Moving past his shot glass, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and killed it. 


	3. Half-feral orphan from a half-feral town

Waverly never knew a town could be so dusty until she stepped off the train in Purgatory for the first time. Miles and miles of the most desolate flat land she had ever seen stretched out before her, a few weather bleached buildings in the distance the only thing interrupting the landscape. The wind was hot and sour smelling, carrying reddish dust all over her hair, clothing and luggage. She clenched a handkerchief to her mouth as she walked towards the shack that served as the rail station trying not to cough. Thankfully the deluge of dust was short lived and it stopped as soon as it began, leaving ripples of dust and dirt over everything in sight.

Waverly coughed and took the opportunity to look around. The rail station was as empty and barren as the surrounding land. A rough wood bench ran along one side, a penciled schedule posted above. And- thank god- a bucket of water with a metal scoop in it looking clear and inviting sat on the bench. She dipped her spare handkerchief and did her best to wipe her hands and sweaty face, fix her hair and straighten her bonnet. Waverly wanted to look every bit like the well mannered young lady Xavier Dolls was expecting. 

She sat with her hands folded and waited. What else could she do? Only wait and hope that this job was all she was promised and that Mr. Dolls was going to arrive at the correct time and that she hadn’t gotten the day or the time wrong. Without a pocket watch she had no way of knowing how long she had to wait. She also, she realized with some trepidation , had no idea what Mr. Dolls looked like. Some childish part of her imagined an actual doll walking up, smooth and shiny and made of tin, with a wind up knob in his back. 

Soon the scrape of boots in sand caught her attention in that quiet place and she found herself face to face with a tall dark man silhouetted from behind by the bleached out wood. His face was solemn, looking her up and down. She was relieved to see the gleam of a lawman’s star at his chest. Surely this was him. He was imposing with his grave face and his all black clothing but that star promised that she would be safe: With a deep breath, Waverly rose from her seat, jutting her chin out bravely and moving towards him.  
“Mister Xavier Dolls, I presume,” she said, as cheerfully as she could muster.   
“Yes ma’am,” Dolls drawled, “ and you’re Miss Waverly Earp?” She nodded and gave a little wave and his face softened somewhat.   
“Hope you didn’t wait long. Got your gear and the like?”  
Waverly rushed back to grab her shabby bag from under the bench.   
“I have a trunk too. On the platform.”

She moved past him to brave the outside and stood near her trunk, just where the porters had left it. Slinging her bag over her shoulder Waverly grabbed the suitcase with both hands and tried to heft it. She felt a little embarrassed for him to see that everything she owned was in these two sad bundles. Her few clothes, her small collection of books and the faded calico quilt her mother had made were all she had. Her aunt’s detestable cousin had carried the trunk to the train station as she was leaving, glad to be rid of her and she found now she could not lift it. Her face burned red as she struggled. Dolls strode up to her and lifted the trunk as easily as if it were made of feathers. She saw him smile a little then, though if it was a genuine smile or a smirk at her weakness she could not tell. He slung her trunk into a waiting wagon and motioned for her to sit next to him.

“Need anything from town before we head to the sheriff's office?”  
She shook her head.   
“I’d like to see it though, if that’s all right. How far is it?”   
“How far?” Dolls asked incredulously. He pointed at the cluster of grey shacks in the distance.   
“That’s Purgatory? That’s it? ” She couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice.   
Doll’s face split into a smile, a real one this time. “Have we disappointed you? You wouldn’t think a little place like this would need so much peacekeeping but Purgatory is as wild as wild country gets. We’re not totally cut off...we’ve got the mail that comes every month, the sheriffs office of course. A little schoolhouse for the children. A bar and a church next door to it for sinning and repenting respectively. Murphy just opened a general store so we can get the things we need without going out of town. And there’s some homesteaders a bit further out, a logging camp up in the hills there.” He stared at her face as if sizing up her reaction.   
“Are you much for adventure, Miss Earp?”  
“I guess I am now.” She said resolutely and that must have been the right answer because Dolls rewarded her with another full blown smile and a chuckle..That eased the strangeness a bit and Waverly found she could use her conversation skills picked up from serving gin to her advantage. 

She peppered her companion with polite questions as they rode toward that lonely cluster of buildings. She discovered that he was Deputy Marshall Dolls and not Sheriff Dolls as she had supposed (a distinction that seemed important to him but was fairly meaningless to her). Then he had arrived in Purgatory about a year ago to investigate a rash of train robberies.  
“We’ve got it pretty near under control now” he hastily added when she blanched. “You were safe. Not really targeting passenger trains anyway.”  
As they approached what passed for tyhe Main Street of Purgatory she found out that he had wanted to be a lawman since he was a child and that he was, he admitted a little sheepishly “married to his job”. Waverly found that she was growing to like this stern man. You knew where you stood with people with that.  
“I live in the rooming house there.” He said, tipping his hat to the round faced woman sweeping the front porch. “And Sheriff Nedley lives across the street in that yellow house with his daughter.”   
Waverly was confused. “Who exactly am I keeping house for then?”  
“We have a junior officer named Cole- he lives above the station. Takes care of the day to day. There’s a set of rooms for you too there. You’ll have your privacy, don’t worry. We just need someone to make sure he eats regular and that the sheriff's office doesn’t become a rats nest again. You said you’re able to read right?” Waverly’s back stiffened as she tried to keep her tone light. It wouldn’t do to offend her new employer.   
“I don’t have much schooling but I’ve always loved to read.”   
“I didn’t mean to offend...there’s some bookkeeping is all.”  
“You mentioned in the ad.”

The slightly awkward moment came to a merciful end as Dolls slowed the horse in front of a grey clapboard building. Standing outside was a sturdy older man in a worn brown hat. A shiny badge was affixed to his chest and he had a warm fatherly smile that reminded her a little of her departed uncle. That must of course be the sheriff. Which would make the willowy figure to his left Cole, the junior officer Dolls had mentioned. But how could that be? The boy didn’t look old enough to be an officer of any kind. His face was pale with not a whisker or hair in sight. He had big dark puppy dog eyes and bright auburn hair. His build was delicate and his features fine. In short, he was pretty, if men could be called so. He was staring at his feet with his shoulders drooped, twisting his hat in his hands and clearly sulking about something. Waverly had a distinct feeling she was going to have play nursemaid to this boy, along with her housekeeping and book work. So be it. For ten dollars a week she could do almost anything. 

She was helped from the coach by Deputy Dolls and her trunk lifted effortless from the back by Cole. Introductions were made and she was given a tour of the sheriffs offices by Sheriff Nedley. Dolls excused himself to see to the horses. Cole was sent to bring her trunk to her room and seemed relieved to go, mumbling a goodbye as he practically ran up a set of stairs. She was shown offices and paperwork in terrible order, two small brick rooms with iron bars to serve as short term cells and a tiny dusty yard with an outhouse and a water pump. A wood stove and kitchen set up was down the hall, with a freshly stocked pantry and a roughly made table with two chairs.   
“There’s some cornbread and beans left from supper in that covered dish”  
Sheriff Nedley offered kindly.   
“My daughter thought you might be hungry after that long trip. She made it so you don’t have to be worried about my cooking.”  
Waverly declined the meal politely along with the tea she was offered a moment later. Her stomach was in knots and there was no way she could make herself eat right now. Truthfully she wanted nothing more than to go to her bed and think over the day and the strange situation she had found herself in. 

Still trying to make a good impression she made herself cheerfully follow him upstairs for the remainder of the tour. He showed her the closed door that must belong to Cole and just across the hall was her room. It was bare, but very clean. Someone must have recently scrubbed the floor and washed the window , for they both gleamed. There was a single brass bed with a shelf above it and a dressing table with a wash basin. A rather squashed looking armchair next to the window would function as her sitting room. Her trunk was placed next to it to serve as a table. There was even a little blue jelly jar full of daisies on the windowsill.  
“We tried to make it homey” said Nedley sheepishly. “I’m sure you’ll want to rest and get settled in. Dolls and I will head home for the evenin’ but we’ll be back tomorrow with the sun. Lots to do around here. Please meeting you ma’am.   
He gave her another warm smile. As he turned to leave he seemed to think better of it and turned back to speak again, hesitating this time.   
“Cole is a nice boy. He’s just shyer than a mule deer around womenfolk. He wasn’t what you call well brought up. Was living more or less on his own when I found him and he wasn’t but a kid then. So he didn’t have a ma and pa that stuck around to teach him how to act mannerly, just me and my daughter for family. He does his best and if you need anything you can ask him. He’s a steady fellow and I trust him. Maybe I oughtnt have told you all that but I think it’s important you know.”   
He tipped his hat and left before she could say anything in return. 

Not knowing what else to do Waverly began to unpack her trunk, folding her quilt on the bed and putting her books on the shelf. Her few clothes she hung on nails in the wall hear the basin. As she reached the bottom of the trunk she realized why it was so heavy. A soft cloth bag was nestled at the bottom, one she had never seen before. When she opened it she was shocked to discover a wooden box containing her aunts prized silver serving set and a note in her aunts spindly hand

Waverly  
I couldn’t bear to let you go with nothing. Don’t sell it unless you need to. You’ve always been a smart girl and I know you’ll do fine.   
Love,   
Aunt Gus

She clutched the note to her breast. This letter was as close to sentimental as her aunt had ever gotten and it nearly brought her to tears.She knew her aunt loved her but it wasn't in her nature to say so out loud. This little bit of security and sacrifice made sure she knew it though. Her confusion and emotion was soon interrupted by a hesitant knock at the door.

“Come in?”  
Cole appeared at her doorway dressed in a dressing gown, his coppery hair slicked back with water. He still avoided her glance and Waverly could see that his cheeks were flushed pink.   
“Goodnight Miss Earp.” He said. His voice was gravelly and his words clipped. “If you need anything.”   
She waited a moment to see if he was going to continue but he stood as still and stiff as a statue.   
“You’re across the hall right?  
He cleared his throat.  
“Knock first.” He said firmly. “Goodnight.” He turned and left then, leaving Waverly baffled 

Who was this rude boy she was sharing rooms with? He was shaping up to be the queerest man she’d ever met. Evidentially Cole was both an officer of the law and too shy to look a lady in the eyes .A nice boy that the Sheriff trusted with his family and a half feral orphan with no manners who wanted nothing to do with her. He was gruff and coarse but also, Waverly thought, breathtakingly beautiful to look at. 

This man of contradictions was her responsibility now it seemed. And this was her home. Her aunt had given her all she could but there was no going back to her old life or her old jobs. Not with everything changing the way it had. Waverly decided then that she would make herself indispensable to these lawmen. She would be the angel of the house, do her many tasks so perfectly that they couldn’t possibly do without her or ask her to leave. She would win them over, all of them. She would cook her famous biscuits for Nedley and show Dolls that she was more than clever enough trust with the bookkeeping. She would tame the skittish Cole somehow. Waverly tucked herself into her new bed and slept heavily, dreaming about her new life and all it held for her.


	4. Enemy Territory

Nicole woke as she always did, with the full weight of a fluffy orange cat on her chest. Dull green eyes were fixed on her as the cat raised a paw and batted lightly at Nicole’s chin. Upon being ignored she became more insistent, adding claws to the next blow. Nicole shifted, groaned and started to pet the creature. 

“Calamity Jane, don’t think I won’t skin you and make a new pair of boots” she cooed in a honey-sweet voice. “You’re a villain. You’re a rotten apple. You’re the worst cat in the world.”

Calamity leaned in and purred, becoming more and more relaxed with each statement. Nicole pressed a kiss to the cat’s pink nose which caused Calamity to jump to the floor in a huff. As Nicole rose from bed and walked to her wardrobe, the orange cat made tighter and tighter circles around her ankles and yowled a request for food. 

“I’m hungry too” Nicole assured her. “I have to get dressed up for breakfast now since there’s someone else living here.”

She dressed herself in a tight fitting undershirt and flannel union suit over it. Both were worn uncomfortably snug to straighten and flatten her body. Broadcloth trousers and her favorite green flannel shirt were next, topped by the brown leather vest she wore each day. The thick material worked to skim her hips and made her chest a flat plane. She added, with pride, her lawman's badge to her lapel. With each layer she donned, Nicole felt herself becoming less and less herself and more and more Cole. He still felt like a separate person and one she didn’t know well at all. She was starting to think she did not like him either.

“Let’s go little lady” she said to the cat in her Cole voice and headed down the stairs. The rich smell in the air hit her like a slap in the face and she stopped in her tracks. Bacon. That girl was here, making bacon. For him presumably. Nicole was mortified at how awkward she had been last night. She could barely squeak out four words to the new arrival. Though Waverly had seemed well meaning, her presence in what had been Nicole’s safe space felt like an invasion. She dreaded the additional play acting she would have to do at breakfast. How did a man react to being fussed over? Herself, she couldn’t stand it. Nicole had been taking care of herself for far too long to be comfortable with someone else doing the things she was capable of doing.

The worst part, the part that made sure she would be tongue tied and stumbling was that Waverly was absolutely adorable. That long dark hair and sweet face. She looked like a porcelain doll, tiny and delicate. She smiled and remained cheerful even when chatting with Dolls who was often intimidatingly dour even to Nicole. Housekeepers brought to mind old women, thin lipped and smelling of floor wax but Waverly...Waverly was like the cool breeze on a hot summer night. She had the most beautiful girl on the world living not five feet from her. And she had to be solitary, hide all the parts of herself that didn’t fit for Cole. Whenever she stepped out of her bedroom, it would have to be Cole that stepped out instead. She was exhausted just thinking about it. 

Nicole squared her shoulders and proceeded downstairs. Waverly was there as she both feared and hoped- wearing a flour sack as an apron and rolling out biscuits on the tiny table. “Good morning!” Waverly chirped. “I made myself right at home.” 

She indicated that Nicole should sit, poured her coffee and handed her a plate with three fluffy biscuits and crisp fatty bacon. 

“Thank you.” Nicole said, straining. She cleared her throat and tried again, gruffer this time . “Don’t usually have such a to-do.”

“Well... you don’t usually have me.” Waverly gave her a wicked smile. “I’ve been told you don’t eat when left on your own.”

“I eat! I just don’t-“ Nicole’s voice was drowned out by the pitiful wails of Calamity Jane who had followed her downstairs.

“Who is this little devil?l” Waverly cried, leaning down to pick up the whining cat. Calamity gave her her most pathetic ‘I haven’t eaten in months eyes’ and snuggled right up. 

“Uh...Calamity Jane?” Nicole said embarrassed. “I saw a daredevil lady named that once, in a traveling show. She did tricks on horseback, told wild stories and had the finest aim of everyone there that day. She was...amazing. And this when I found this little kitten that seemed as tough as she was, it seemed fitting.” 

The traitorous cat had turned in Waverly’s arms and was allowing Waverly to stroke her ginger belly. 

“Doesn’t seem so tough to me”

“She’s a soft touch with ladies. Doesn’t like men much at all.” There was a long pause and Waverly gave Nicole a strange look. “Except me!” Nicole added hastily. “And Nedley. We’re men and she likes us ok!” 

To stop herself from yammering on Nicole shoved a biscuit in her mouth. She couldn’t help the little moan coming from her lips as she swallowed. The biscuit was amazing, light and fluffy and flaky all at once. 

“Good. At least I have another lady in the house to keep me company.” Waverly joked. She fed Calamity little bits of bacon, making her a friend for life. An awkward silence fell over the table.

“Listen…” Nicole said finally. “I’m sorry I’m not good at talking. Haven’t had much practice at it.” 

“You don’t have to push yourself on my account.” Waverly said carefully. “Let’s try to be friends. I only know three people here in Purgatory, so you're already in the top four.”

“Did you not just say you only know three people?” Nicole grumbled. She forced her voice to be steady and lowered the tone even farther. She still felt exposed due to the Calamity comment. She tried to wallow in her Cole role even more.

“Well, obviously, Calamity Jane is my absolute top. We girls need to stick together, though once I meet the sheriff’s daughter you might drop to number five,” Waverly grinned and winked.

Nicole started to flush again and pushed as much biscuit into her mouth as possible as to keep her traitorous trap shut to no avail, “Yeah, friends. Whatever you say Miss Earp.”

As the words, and biscuits, fell from Nicole’s mouth. Nedley shuffled in. “Howdy Miss Earp,” Nedley touched the brim of his hat before shifting his focus to Nicole. “Cole, the Tate ranch got broken into and they need help rustling up the cattle before we start trying to find any that got stole. Get your horse and we will be leaving. Now.”

Waverly gathered several biscuits into a warm handkerchief and pressed them wordlessly into Nedley’s hands with a sweet smile. Nicole gulped down the last of her coffee and sprung up to grab her gun belt that hung on the stair railing. They both murmured their thanks as they left the warmth of the kitchen and strode toward the sheriff's office

The youngest Tate boy stood there waiting for them, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. “Ma said to hurry.” he said They broke the fence and most of our herd is missing. They could be halfway across the border by now.” Nedley had already saddled the horses and loaded them with gear and they were able to leave immediately. 

Herman Tate lead the way, urging his horse on with a switch. Nicole could hardly blame him. The Herman children were well enough, but their mother could be quite harsh. Running a ranch as a single woman was not an easy feat and it was hard for anyone to eke out a living on cattle alone. Losing even a few of their herd could be devastating. When they arrived, Mama Olive herself was there to meet them on horseback, flanked by her few hired hands and her daughter. Her face was grim and worried. Nedley took over from there, sending groups of riders in all directions.

Nicole was set to following the tracks leading off into the forest behind the ranch. She had always been a fair hand at tracking and this was the ideal time of day to do it. There was still dew on the ground and it showed tracks to her as clearly as if they had been drawn on paper. She dismounted and tied her horse to a tree as the footprints of a man and the hoof-prints of several cattle lead into the dense part of the woods. He had to be a desperate man to try and bring his stolen animals this way but the tracks didn’t lie. She proceeded slowly, as he must have had to. A sound of breaking sticks and the low panicked grunting of a calf ahead of her caught her attention and she stopped in place, drawing her gun from the holster and readying it. 

“This is a fool’s errand.” she called toward the sound. “We’ve got a handful of riders out looking for you now. The sheriff and the owner of this ranch and she’s a nasty piece of work. You’re slowed down with your prizes and you know we’ll catch you.”

The noises stopped as she continued. “No buyers around here that don’t know the Tate brand. Cattle rustling is a hanging offense and I don’t much care to see folks hanged.”

Nicole had observed in her time as a lawman that most people responded better to being treated like they were reasonable even if they weren’t. This was a tactic that worked especially well on those who were more dimwitted then wicked. Nicole had a hunch that was what she was dealing with here. She consciously made her voice understanding but firm and called out again. 

“You did a stupid thing, makes me think you must be in a bad spot. Leave what you stole where it is and I’ll give you to the count of 100 to come to your senses and turn tail. No one needs to get hurt here today.” 

Nicole was willing to be understanding but she wasn’t a fool. She cocked her revolver, the noise echoing in the quiet stillness of the woods. “100, 99, 98, 97…”. She was rewarded with the wild rustling of panicked footsteps fleeing in the opposite direction. Though all the signs pointed to the rustler being long gone, she continued to count all the way to one before heading in to claim her prize. 

In a small clearing in the trees stood two cows and a half grown calf. All were muddy up to the belly, dirty but otherwise unharmed. They looked strangely placid and altogether unconcerned about the chaos of their morning. Nicole, with much difficulty, herded the cows out of the trees and towards her horse. The calf was a funny little thing and gave her much less trouble, following her almost like a dog would. Finally their strange parade reached the end of the brush and out into the open land of the ranch where Nicole’s horse was patiently waiting. Herman Tate was there too, on foot now. His face lit up when he saw them. 

“My calf!” he squealed. “I’ve been raising it special!” He began to fuss over the calf, checking it for wounds and talking to it in a low voice. Herman wrapped his arms around the calf’s neck and gave it a hard squeeze. To her surprise, Nicole was next to be hugged. 

“Thank you. I thought Bill was lost forever.” Herman said.

As quickly as he had hugged her, he backed away, looking embarrassed,“I mean. Thanks officer. We’re much obliged.” 

He effortlessly lead the animals away towards the gathered group near the barn and Nicole grinned after him. Keeping the law was usually a thankless job. But times like this, when she could actually help folks made it all worth it.


	5. The wagging tongues of Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while... I got a back injury that put me out of commission for the last bit. Between trying to get work back on track and doing physical therapy I haven't had the time or will to write much. My plan is to continue this fic, if nothing else because I have so much planned.
> 
> On a lighter note my wife saved the file that I'm using to write this as 'bread recipe' and she won't let me change it. <3

Waverly was surprised to find that her life in Purgatory was not altogether different than her life at home. Even in this strange wild town, chores had to be done, meals made and rooms cleaned daily. She fell easily into a routine within her first week. Cooking, cleaning, and washing occupied her mornings. Her afternoons were spent in the sheriff's office- organizing paperwork and quietly observing the workings of Purgatory.

Despite the coarse appearance of Purgatory, Waverly found that there were very few actual arrests. There was trouble of course. Neighbors fighting over land rights or saloon girls, petty acts of thievery and drunken brawls were inevitable. It seemed that the sheriff's policy (and Cole’s by extension) was to help people sort things out before they escalated. Having seen the mess that was the office before she arrived, Waverly figured the lack of arrests was as much about avoiding paperwork as being benevolent peacekeepers. That’s why she found it so queer when she went downstairs one morning to start breakfast and heard moaning from the cells.

She peeked down the hallway and saw a ragged man slumped on the hard bench, holding his head and groaning. The sight was so unusual that Waverly did a double take to make sure before walking down the hall to the kitchen. It seemed that Cole had risen early this morning. He was sitting, bleary eyed and yawning at the table when she entered. She could smell coffee in the air and there was tea for her too, made up like she liked with cream and sugar. He’d gotten the sugar and flour tins from the tall shelf she couldn’t reach and even collected eggs from the hens out back. They exchanged small nods and she began breakfast. She let Cole start eating before asking, hoping that a belly of warm food would put him in a talkative mood.

“Cole? What’s the plan with the man in the cell?””

“Oh him? Ya don’t need to worry much ‘bout’ him.” Cole seemed a bit distracted bit but not overly concerned about the man in the cell, which made Waverly feel a little better.

“Be kicking him out in a couple hours. He just got himself too drunk last night and thought he was quite tough. Threw hands at the wrong person and wound up here. Kept him overnight to dry him out a little.”

Waverly hummed a bit to herself before starting on making another plate. Cole did not seem to be paying attention as he mumbled a thanks, grabbed his hat and went out to take care of the horses like he’d been doing after breakfast every day so far.

She turned out some biscuits, eggs, and gravy onto a plate and poured a fresh cup of coffee. There was nothing better for a hangover. It was Gus that taught her this dish. It was one of the best sellers at the saloon when the customers would wake up and stumble in looking for something to fill their bellies. Waverly gathered this feast and went down the hall towards the pathetic figure in the cell. He was lying on his back now, hat pulled over his eyes. He was still moaning slightly as she approached with the food.

“Hey mister. You best wake up. If you don’t and Cole sees this I’m sure he’ll get frustrated at me.” Waverly whispered.

The man groaned as he sat up. A sun tanned face peered at her with a dumb look and a slight scowl until the aroma of food caught his nose. He blinked rapidly as he sat on the bunk, weaving around like the whole cell was in a boat caught on an upset sea.

“Mister you are lookin’ rather worn from your night of bending the elbow. You able to get over here to eat this or at least drink some coffee? I don’t know where the keys are so it’s up to you to come and get it,” Waverly called to him as she set the plate and mug on the floor and started to look for a chair.

He rolled himself to the floor as slow as molasses and set to crawling over. His insides were at war but the heavenly smell of coffee and biscuits had a hold of him. It was easy to get the coffee past the bars of the cell but the plate was beyond his comprehension so he eased into a sitting position with the bars as a backrest. He pressed his red face to the cool bars as he sipped the coffee like a man dying of thirst.

“Making yourself at home?” Waverly asked pulling up a chair so she could talk to her...guest?

“Yes ma’am. Much obliged for the coffee. I cannot seem to get the food over but I am also not sure how it would fair if I did.”

“Now you must try. It’s my aunt’s secret weapon for those who’ve had a bit too much fun the night before… Not sure how to get the plate to you either. Here try this.” Waverly dipped a biscuit in gravy and handed it through the bars to the crumpled man.

He took a bite, nearly humming with pleasure as he did. “Ma’am, I am not sure of much but I am sure you are an angel.”

Waverly could not help but laugh as this strange man sat more alert than before and reached out on his own to grab another biscuit. She was just about to ask his name when she heard a stern throat clearing from behind her.

“Miss Earp,” Nedley said gruffly, “What are you doing with my prisoner?”

“My aunt always said it was polite to offer a guest food and he seemed in need of something to help with the sobering process.”

“Which Miss Earp,” piped up the man in the cell, “is much appreciated.”

“You are very welcome Mister… I am not sure I ever got your name. Waverly Earp,” stated Waverly as she stuck her arm through the bars with an open hand.

“Whiskey Jim at your service ma’am,” he said shaking her hand with a smile which Waverly returned as her hand came back through the bars.

“Miss Waverly,” grumbled Nedley, “for as smart as you are that was a dumb thing to do. Don’t be putting any limb in contact with the criminal. Even more so through the bars.”

Waverly gave him huge owl eyes at the implication, “But it’s rude not to offer your hand when you are introducing yourself.”

“Sheriff is right Miss Waverly,” drawled Whiskey Jim, “Iffn I was a rougher sort that would have ended badly for you, but what kind of man would I be if I bit the hand that is currently feeding me.” He nodded to the fork in Waverly’s hand that was piled with food.

“How about you leave the prisoners to Cole and me…” sighed Nedley.

“Oh! Sheriff, I’m sure I have some food left over in the kitchen if you would like some breakfast?” fussed Waverly, rising from her chair. She scooted the plate closer to the bars, giving Whiskey Jim a conspiratorial wink as she and Nedley walked back down to the kitchen.

“Much obliged,” said Nedley as he sat at the table while Waverly placed a full plate and a hot cup of coffee in front of him. He started to tuck in as he brought up the reason for him coming in.

“My daughter, Chrissy, would like you and Cole to come for Sunday dinner at our house this week. It’s been a sort of tradition since Cole grew old enough not to live with us to gather ‘round on a Sunday afternoon. We thought this last week you were so new and we did not want to spring this on you or anything, and Cole thought it would be good if he was here in case you had questions or needed help.  
But Chrissy made the point that you should not have to deal with feeding that feral child, I mean man, all the time and maybe you would like to have some time with another woman around. I know Cole is…” Nedley paused then sighed, “rough. But he… And if you come to dinner you’ll get a chance to meet our sawbone Chetri. Nice man… bit odd but if that deterred me from dealing with people I would have run off already from having Dolls and Cole around.” Nedley winked at Waverly at that as she chuckled.

“I will make sure Cole and I are able to go,” said Waverly, “Is it after church? Cole did not seem to be going to that last week. Do I need to wear something nice?”

“We’ve had a devil of a time keeping preachers here in Purgatory. Last one left town a few months ago- the name seems to scare em off. No services till they find someone else. You don’ need much of anything fancy just something on the clean and well mended side.”

Waverly was nodding her understanding as Cole came back in covered in dust, sweat, and horse oder. Hay was sticking out of his hair and somehow his shirt had gotten another tear and stain even though Waverly was sure that she had just washed and mended that shirt not even two days ago. Waverly squinted at him, trying to figure out if he was doing this just to vex her.

“Nedley,” called Cole, “iffin you’re done jawing, sounds like Dolls got a lead on that train bandit that hit two weeks ago. He’d like us to ride out with him.”

With a nod and tip of his hat to Waverly, Nedley ambled out and joined Cole heading out to the barn. Waverly sighed and resigned herself to dealing with the mending later that night. For now she cleaned up after cooking and started to go through the paperwork and organizing the desk in the sheriff’s section.

Whiskey Jim seemed to be revived by his breakfast and began to talk animatedly to Waverly from the cell, much to her amusement. It seemed that Calamity Jane and Cole weren’t the only ones tamed by food. He prattled on as the morning turned into afternoon, regaling her with the history of Purgatory and the denizens that lived there. Whiskey Jim had been there for most of his life and had seen many sheriffs come and go .

“...And I’ll tell you ma’am they wasn’t all as fair as Nedley. The one before thought a good boot sobered ya up just as well as a night in the cells. I sure never got no biscuits before. Why when he rolled into town five years back with that daughter of his and that red headed kid- we didn’t know what to make of them. No wife in the picture. Seems she died a few years back. We didn’t think they’d make it a month but they’re all tougher than they look. Purgatory has a way of attracting ...unique people. You either give up and leave immediately or you thrive cause everyone else is a mismatched as you. Like that Chetri fella- moved in last summer with his doctor bag. We couldn’t believe an actual doctor wanted to live all the way out here. Sure was helpful to have a trained doctor in that yellow fever mess we had mid last year. He’s the reason most of us are still kicking. Had to nurse Cole back from the brink.”

Waverly’s head rose from her paperwork at the mention of Cole’s name.

“He saved Cole’s life?” She said thoughtfully.

“Sure did Miss Earp.”

Wavely looked around to make sure the coast was clear and pulled her chair back up to the cell making sure to stay an arms length away this time. “What else do you know about Chettri? I've never met him. ”

“He’s fine. For a sawbones. And something of a Mary to hear tell…” Jim stopped, squirming in his seat and going uncharacteristically silent for a moment. He cleared his throat as if to change the subject. “Have you met the sheriff's daughter yet? Chrissy’s a fine girl- she's been teaching at the school since-”

“A Mary?”

Whiskey Jim blanched, “A… uh… it’s not a thing a person’s supposed to talk about. Forget I said it..”

“Well I am going to have dinner with him. I should know what I’m getting into.”

Whiskey Jim began to look downright uncomfortable, “He... does not enjoy the company of the fairer sex. Not that Rosita did not try when he first came to town.”

This puzzled Waverly a bit. She had known men who did not go seeking women and ones whose manners or nature was too prickly to be around anyone at all. She had even met some diehard women haters before. Would the sheriff and Dolls really associate with someone like that? She had never heard a man called a Mary before- and from the tone in Jim’s voice she could tell was something vaguely shameful.

“He can’t stand being around women?” worried Waverly out loud.

“Uh… He’s fine around women just prefers the company of men… He would rather share a bed with a man…”

“That is just good manners.” Waverly said primly. “It is unseemly for a man to share a bed with a woman he is not married to.” She felt as if there was something in this whole Mary business she wasn’t picking up on. “Don’t make fun of me, Jim.”

Whiskey Jim chuckled at her expression.” Not trying to Miss Waverly. A Mary is a man that loves a man like he would his wife.It happens often enough out here and I ain't one to judge too harshly. It’s just gossip is all and the tongues certainly do wag in Purgatory. If Cole wasn’t half expected to be a bit fancy himself, they would sure be wagging about you and him with you living together and all…” He clapped a hand over his mouth with a groan. “I’m just running my fool mouth now. Don't mind me.”

“... Cole… is a Mary?”

Whiskey Jim looked miserable now. “He never comes ‘round to see the women in the bar and he goes to town to talk to Chetri an awful lot. I don’t know Miss Waverly, people just talk.”

“People are talking about Cole and me?” whispered Waverly as the front door of the sheriff’s office slammed shut. Murphy’s boy entered with an arm full of their post breaking the uncomfortable moment. Waverly took the excuse to leave as she lead the boy to the kitchen to give him a treat. She only paid him half a mind while he ate as her thoughts ran through endless possibilities of Cole, Chettri and what their relationship might be.


	6. Robbers and Bandits

“Wyatt!” A croaky voice bellowed from just outside the canvas tent. “Doc! We’re divvying up! Get your asses out here unless you want me to keep your share!” 

One by one the inhabitants of their ragged little encampment began to wake,and shortly after began to complain. Sounds of stirring men came from all around them as the camp came to life. The promise of money was a hell of a motivator. The emerging smells of coffee and bacon didn’t hurt either. 

“It’s too damn early for your hollern,’” rasped Wyatt as he slid from his bedroll. 

“C’mon cowboy.” He prodded the lump next to him with a bare foot. “It’s payday. William don’t care how much whiskey you drank last night. Time to get up.” 

Doc answered with a groan, but rose alongside him and started to gather his things. They dressed quickly in the early morning light, stooped and bumping shoulders in the close quarters. 

“Best button your collar all the way up, pal.” Doc said with a wicked smile. “That ain't no mosquito bite on your neck. No sense in showing it off.”

He left first, giving Wyatt’s rear a smack as he passed. Doc had, Wyatt thought, no sense of discretion. They would have to have a talk about that later, but now his belly was growling and his purse was too empty for his liking. Talks about propriety would have to wait until after breakfast. 

Wyatt emerged from their tent into the sunlight. The majority of the men were up already, clutching mugs of coffee and chatting amongst themselves. Wyatt went to pour himself a cup and to talk to William about what had caused their early morning awakening. 

“Didn’t expect you back till evening.” he commented, eyeing the boss shrewdly. 

“Was harder than I thought to fence the stuff from the southwest job. Took the first decent offer so we could move along quick like. It seems like Purgatory got themselves a marshal that’s been nipping at my heels everytime I drop into town to sell.” 

Wyatt shrugged as he took the offered pouch from William. It was bad form to count your coin in front of the boss but it felt promisingly heavy. His fingers fairly itched to go through the contents. It must have shown on his face because William dismissed him with a chuckle. 

“Go count your booty before your head explodes, Earp. And then get your gear ready to move out before midday. We’ve got another job to plan.”

Wyatt strode away, grateful for the chance to check his earnings in private. The pouch was just as full as he had hoped and after spreading the coin on his bedroll and adding it to the cache he’d been saving in his spare pair of boots, Wyatt was overjoyed. He counted the coins over and over. He finally had enough. Enough to pay off the men that had gotten him his first gear and a place in the gang, enough for a train ticket home. He could gather up his family, what little scraps of it was left and start a new life... Maybe get a plot of land and a homestead to live on…

A soft cough sounded at the flap of their tent. Doc Holiday stood there, looking better than any sweaty half-drunk scoundrel had a right to. 

“I knew I’d find you here, countin’ those coins of yours. You know counting won’t make them multiply right?” He flopped down close to Wyatt and began poking at the stacks of coins, counting them for himself. “A princely sum indeed.” He concluded with an appreciative whistle. 

“You can add in my share for this job too.” Doc plunked down a handful of coin into Wyatt’s bedroll, knocking over his careful piles. “I know you’re close to your goal and I want to meet this spitfire sister of yours.”

Wyatt eyed him with a wary expression.“Who says you’re invited on my little expedition there Cowboy? It’s a family matter. I’m not sure what my aunt and uncle will make of Ol’ Wyatt Earp after all this time. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to drag along a friend as part of the package.”

His voice grew a bit wistful as he continued, “Besides, I'm not sure if any of my family will even want to see me after all this time…” he fiddled with the coins, stacking and restacking them and avoiding Doc’s eyes. 

Doc clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him close. “Best to go back to your family soon- with your head held high- money in your pocket, having made your own way in the world. And I can be there to break the tension a little.”

He leaned in conspiratorially. “Aunts love me.” His mustache tickled Wyatts ear as he pressed a playful kiss there. “And I will happily drink your uncles whiskey and listen to his stories. And if your sister grew up half as pretty as you-“

“Ugh!” Wyatt started to laugh despite himself. “That’s my baby sister sir! Mind yourself and don’t get all moony like you do over me! No wonder half the men think you’re softer than a baby jackrabbit.” 

He leaned in closer to Doc, comforted by his familiar tobacco and campfire smell and returned the kiss, pressing it against his collarbone. “I’m never going to live down that blue shirt you bought for me in Boulder and the way you couldn’t keep from staring-“

“You looked dashing!” Doc protested. “ A delicate blue like that suits you just fine.” 

They packed their things quickly. Years of running with one gang or another had given Wyatt ample practice moving on when needed. They finished their coffee, sitting in companionable silence. 

“HOLIDAY!” A holler came from outside, interrupting their conversation. “How long does it take to pack a bedroll? “

William’s voice meant business and they scrambled to stand up and comply. Wyatt tried to pluck Doc’s pile of money from the rest but he wouldn’t allow it. “You’re stuck with me, Earp. At least for now. And I insist that I pay my own way.” Doc scooped the coins together, returning them to Wyatt’s secret boot with a wink. 

They joined the gang, nearly fully assembled, around a large cooking fire. Tents and small campfires surrounded in a loose circle, folding tables and stumps littering the area. Men talking and laughing and arguing were everywhere. They made a beeline for William, hunched over a map with Charles and a few other high ranking members of the gang. 

“If you are through trying to make Earp fancy, Holiday- “ there was some scattered titters at that but William spoke over them “ we could use your help planning the pony express heist.” He nudged Virgil and Charles out of the way and made room for Doc and Wyatt to sit and peer at the map.

“We were thinking a couple of us could hit the boys on horse and the rest of us could hit the stage coach going to the banks east of here.” Charles stubby finger prodded at the map and traced a line. 

“Just children running the pony at this point Charlie,” grumbled Doc “I won’t feel like a big man iffin any of that blood gets on my hands.”

“New rules from up high say that the kids supposed to let the mail go and skedattle out of there. Ain’t needing to come to blood and the kid might even keep his job,” said Charles. He was smoking one of his thick smelly cigars and seemed as unbothered as ever. Charles was one cold bastard, but he had shown a head for planning that made him invaluable to the gang. 

“We need to hit the stage coach and the pony express same time,” muttered William “the one don’t work without the other. If the right paperwork gets through on the pony express the bonds from the coach will be hotter than a coal in hell. Won’t be able to fence them for nothin.’”

William’s voice rose as he began to address the gathered men. “We’ll get the coach, we’ll get the pony express. We’ll get everything from both and it’ll be our biggest take yet. We’ll all be rich. “A hearty cheer came from the assembled men and William grinned at them “Ready to be rich, boys?”


	7. Whiskey and Watching

Freshly scrubbed and in their Sunday best, Waverly and Cole arrived at the sheriff's cozy yellow house. Before even entering the smells of the meal permeated the air- heavenly smells of ham and butter and spice cake. To Waverly’s surprise, Cole opened the door without knocking, coming right into the entryway and beckoning for her to follow. In their cramped little rooms, Cole was constantly announcing himself as if afraid to catch her at something intensely private. He quickly turned back into the man she knew as he offered to take her coat, hanging it on the rack near the door.

“Cole!” hollered Chrissy, “that you, bringing the cold air with you? Get in here and take over mashing these ‘tators for me!”

Cole sighed heavily as he took his overcoat off and hang it with her own. Then Cole did another strange thing. His ever present leather vest joined the coat and he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up. Waverly had never seen his bare arms before. They were so pale compared to the rest of him with a dusting of freckles. He loosed his collar and she could see the white soft skin at his throat. She had a hard time dragging her eyes from the new view as two strangers rounded the corner.

Cole’s face broke into a grin at the sight. He gave the short man a quick hug before wrapping the woman in his arms and picking her up with a twirl as he giggled, “Chrissy, you got flour on your nose! Jeremy, how is it that your fine strapping self is here but the potatoes are not vanquished?”

Waverly was agog. Cole was touching people. On purpose. He was giggling? Waverly had been sure that Cole did not know what giggle meant let alone had the ability. She had been so sure that she and Cole had gotten past his rough outer layers and had become friends, united against the paperwork that was ever piling and drunks in the cells. Oh how wrong she was Waverly realised. He had only been useful and polite to her. 

She was quickly introduced to the Sheriff's daughter Chrissy and the doctor, who’s first name was Jeremy. Being the guest of honor she was given a seat by the hearth to keep warm with Nedley the as the other three worked seamlessly around the kitchen. Cole made quick work of every task presented to him and found time in between to make Waverley tea with two sugars, just the way she liked it. He brought it to her by the fire with a courtly flourish and a wink. She felt her cheeks pinken, a warm feeling spreading through her belly that could not be entirely attributed to tea. 

Sooner than Waverly thought possible dinner was pronounced ready and they all gathered around the table to eat. Nedley said a perfunctory grace and they dug in. Waverly was so glad to be eating something she hadn’t had to cook that she stayed mostly quiet, absorbing the comfortable conversation around her. 

“Where’s our good friend Dolls this evening?” Jeremy asked, taking his third helping of roasted carrots. “Sunday dinners not the same without his serious face and his stories. Why, we’ve gone a whole hour without hearing about any train robbing gangs or that pony express shooting. That poor kid barely- “ 

Chrissy stopped him with a firm shushing noise. “No law talk at my table. Especially a gruesome story like that. Dolls has more sense then you and wouldn’t think to run his mouth in front of ladies. And don’t you think Miss Earp gets enough crime, living and having to deal with you all the rest of the week?”

Nedley agreed immediately, “A table full of lawmen can be poor company. Dolls is off in pursuit of the ones responsible and lets leave it at that. He’ll be back next Sunday and you can moon over him and his serious face then.”

Waverly remembered with jolt what Whiskey Jim had said. Something of a Mary to hear tell… She stiffened in her chair, waiting for some awkwardness at best or harsh words and violence at worst to arise, but the conversation had continued from there without a hitch. Cole, Chrissy and even the sheriff seemed to see nothing wrong with Jeremy getting cow eyed over Dolls, and just used it to tease him as they would about anything else. So being a Mary must not be anything too awful in this house.

As dinner died down, Chrissy and Cole cleared the table, talking and laughing in the kitchen over the dishes. Cole escorted Waverly back to the chair nearest the fire even as Jeremy tried to claim it. He shooed Jeremy to the sofa by the Sheriff, brought Chrissy her knitting, Nedley his pipe, Jeremy his book and then went and grabbed a couple of extra blankets to tuck around Waverly. He then retrieved them each a piece of spice cake, still warm from the oven, and sprawled himself on the floor near the sofa

,  
Properly warm and comfortable, they began to talk in earnest. To Chrissy’s chagrin some lawman talk did creep in but it wasn’t the violent sort. Cole regaled them with the story of finding the Tate boy’s calf and how thrilled Herman had been to get his friend back  
.  
“It’s not often that a story like that ends in a hug and a thank you. Policing is hard work and it warms my heart when things work out like that.” Cole’s voice was fond as he spoke of it. “It makes me feel like I made the right decision, moving here with you to Purgatory to keep the peace.” 

Sheriff gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

“I knew you were a born lawmen since you helped me catch Wiley Pete that day in PawPaw Creek. I thought I was some big shot, had been tracking the varmint for weeks and then I realized I had a little shadow following me everywhere I went. I was following Pete and Cole was following Pete, and I was following Cole follow Pete. But he dodged me and nearly got away and then Cole caught him-”

“With his pants down!” Cole interjected with glee. “The only place he didn’t carry his pistol was into the outhouse. I surprised him in there and managed to hold him till Nedley came. We must have been a sight! It was pretty disgusting but we got him.”

Jeremy cuffed Cole on the shoulder. “That’s impressive!”

“Damn straight it was! Wiley Pete was wanted for horse thieving, holding up general stores all along the border. Even shot a clerk. And Cole was tracking him because-”

“He stole my money!” Cole was indignant. “Who steals a kid’s last few dollars? I tracked him for for near three weeks after that.” 

“And then I knew I needed a scrappy little fella like that on the right side of the law- he moved in with the family the next day.”He smiled fondly at Cole and Chrissy, every bit the doting father. 

Jeremy cleared his throat and looked toward Waverly, clearly trying to bring her into the conversation. “How about you Miss Earp? Tell us about your family.”

She couldn’t help but wince a little, though she knew the question was well intentioned. “Well- my mother is...gone. And my father and my oldest sister died when I was little. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. My uncle also died, just before I came here.” Waverly spoke hesitantly. “I have an older sister named Wynonna, but she left home and I haven’t heard from her...We’re a pretty broken little family, sad to say…”

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“Hey!”Cole jumped up from his spot on the floor. “How about a round of whiskey? We can toast to Waverly joining our own little family here.” 

He walked to the kitchen, pausing to whack Jeremy on the back of the head as he passed. “Nice.” he hissed. “Way to make her feel at home.”

The Sheriff also rose, coming over to Waverly to squeeze her hand. “We’ve all lost family here Miss Waverly and it’s hard. I’m just glad we got the chance to have you here. And now, I’m going to bed. I’m not 25 anymore. I can’t stay up till all hours drinking whiskey and also get up and work tomorrow. Y’all appreciate that while you have it.” 

Cole returned with a bottle of whiskey and four small glasses. “Night Nedley,” he called as they passed in the hallway. Cole swung himself onto the sofa next to Jeremy, pouring them each a drink. He settled in, propping his feet on Jeremy’s lap.

Waverly marveled at the ease with which Cole spoke. The three friends talked a bit more loosely without the Sheriff there, trading jokes and swapping stories about the people in town. The conversation swirled around her. Waverly didn’t have much to add, though Cole tried to bring her in as much as he could. Thankfully he skirted around the subject of her family.  
After several hours of pleasant conversation, Waverly began to feel almost as relaxed as Cole looked. The whiskey bottle was half empty now, and all were flushed and grinning and getting a bit silly. 

“Soooooo” Cole drawled, interrupting Jeremy’s story about a horse medicine he was developing.

“I went down the the lumberjack camp last week- some petty thieving amongst the men. I heard that you’ve been spotted in the backwoods quite a bit yourself lately, Jeremy. Got a new hobby?” Cole took one of his stockinged feet and poked Jeremy in the ribs playfully. Chrissy smirked into her drink and tried not to laugh. 

“ I’ve taken up bird watching if you must know.” Jeremy said solemnly.  
.  
“There’s this pretty songbird that comes to my window most days- a sweet little fellow with a red breast. Sings me his robin song to wake me up. I’ve been taking healthful walks through the woods looking for his nest.” 

Chrissy was giggling in earnest and Waverly found herself doing the same. She wasn’t sure exactly what Jeremy was being teased about, but the wicked grin on Cole’s face and the sheepish look on Jeremy’s showed there was some inside joke there. 

Jeremy returned Cole’s poke to the ribs, replying back in a faux serious voice.  
“There’s so many lovely birds migrating into ’Purgatory this time of year. I wonder if Cole would like to borrow my opera glass and start the hobby himself? I know he has a fine eye for delicate little-” His speech was interrupted by pillow to to face, delivered by Cole. 

“I have enough hobbies.” he said firmly “You’re drunk.”

Cole rose from his chair, holding out his hand for Waverly. “We ought to be getting home.”

“Jeremy,” Chrissy stage whispered, “You know Cole loves to tease but gets fidgety when some one does it back. Now he’s gonna drag poor Miss Waverly away.”

Cole scoffed, “I’m not dragging anyone. She’s tired.”

Waverly was mid-yawn as the three heads turned to her. “Maybe I’m a tiny bit sleepy.”

Cole quickly gathered their outerwear and helped Waverly into her jacket before shrugging his garments on. “We’ll see you next week.” He hollered before rushing Waverly out the door.

“I am afraid Miss Waverly that I am in no shape for directing the horses where to go. Would it put you out much if you took charge of the reins?”

“It don’t matter much to me. It ain’t too far from here.”

Cole helped Waverly up into the drivers side of cart before scrambling up the other side. Soon the rocking motion had him closing his eyes and he leaned into Waverly’s shoulder.

“Cole,” whispered Waverly, “I know you have a secret.”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of… I mean you’re just a Mary not a unicorn or something.”

“WHAT!” exclaimed Cole as he bolted up right.

“Cole you’re a Mary for Jeremy.”

“I’m not a Mary! I like girls plenty!”

“Then why are you acting all soft for him?”

“I’m a woman not a Mary!”


	8. Robbers and Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one for the new year.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED CHARLIE? What happened to an easy double smash? No one was supposed to shoot the pony express kid ! He was a child! “ Wyatt hollered. He punctuated each word with a shove, angrily pushing Charlie away. Doc had his arm, trying to put Wyatt back from the man but Wyatt wrenched free and continued. “You said… YOU said that he wasn’t going to fight back. YOU said the new boys were told to just let the mail go.”

Charles hung his head with a sigh, “He wasn’t supposed to fight back Wyatt but he did. What do you want me to do? We needed that list of names in his pack. The stage coach hit would not have meant anything if we allowed them to know who was supposed to have all those bank notes, stocks and bonds.” He lifted his hands in a show of helplessness, appealing to the assembled men. Doc got hold of Wyatt’s shoulders and held him there. “Easy…” he said in a low voice.

“He weren’t no older than my baby sister’s age before I left home. How can I ever go back and look her in the eyes?” ground out Wyatt. He stared at the dirt, shaking with fury. “Ain’t no peaceful retirement for us now. That boys blood is on our hands. All of us.” 

The rest of the gang shuffled around in the firelight. They had come when Wyatt first started shouting, but hung back, watching warily as things began to escalate, forming a loose circle around the fracas. The only man daring enough to get close was Doc. He knew that if they were not stopped soon one or the other would have more than an outsider’s blood on them.

“Shoot Wyatt. You weren’t so yella when we first got this gang together.”

“It aint’ yella to not want to kill people just trying to get along in life. He probably just needed to make his way like we did.”

“He should have chosen a safer way then. You can’t keep every starving orphan alive Wyatt. We did the kid a service. We killed him quick.. Maybe Doc has you got you being a yella bellied fancy like him. You couldn’t even… Oof!” Charles’ rant was cut short as Wyatt yanked himself from Doc’s grip and lunged towards Charlie, pistol whipping him in the jaw. Charlie was laid out flat, slumped onto the dirt. In a flash Doc had his guns drawn, flanking Wyatt and gesturing towards the assembled gang.

“Now gentlemen,” drawled Doc, “I believe this little debate is between Charles and Mister Earp so if you do not want a hole in you, I would suggest backing up right quick.”

Wyatt leaned down to check Charlie for breath. “He’s not dead.” Wyatt said flatly. “The bastard will wake up in a day or two with a goose egg.”

The gang was deadly quiet, staring at the scene with disbelieving eyes.They looked toward William, looking for direction but he stayed still as if waiting to see what Wyatt would do next. Wyatt turned to the crowd and yelled, “I’m done after this. If you think this was fucked come get your cut right now, pack up and go like I am. If you want to be killing children and farmers just trying to eek out some sort of living you can stay and wait till he wakes up, if you’re stupid enough to work with a man that could swallow nails and spit out corkscrews.”

He spat on the ground near Charlie’s body and walked with purpose towards the cart that held their spoils. As William and Virgil bundled Charlie’s prone body off toward his tent, Wyatt began to divvy out the loot. They had done so many times, and he was scrupulously careful to do it evenly. Doc backed him, pistols drawn and face hard.“Let’s make this mannerly. We’ll take our cut and go and I suggest y’all do the same.”

William emerged from the tent and nodded his agreement. He had been in the business long enough to know when a gang was finished. With his tacit approval, the men lined up to get their share without further violence. Some slunk away on their own, ashamed of what they’d done. Others collected in tight clumps, talking and making plans, swearing and muttering about what they should have done. No one said a word to Wyatt or Doc, not even when Wyatt picked up Charlie’s silver flask from the ground where it lay and pocketed it. 

Wyatt packed their camp faster than ever before, Doc guarding his back. They mounted their horses and left immediately, though it was fast becoming dusk. They rode in silence until it became too dark to see and Doc insisted they stop for the night. It wasn’t until the next morning that Doc spoke up. 

“Pretty sure you did not notice in all the...excitement yesterday.” He pulled a telegram from the inside of his vest and handed it over with a grim expression.“There was this missive for you in the mail packet we got from the pony express.”

Wyatt opened it, staring blankly at what was written there.

“Wynnona, come home. Uncle Curtis has died.”


	9. Pleasure to Meet You

Waverly jerked the reigns, bringing the horse to a sudden stop. They were nearly home. The street lamp in front of the sheriff’s office was still lit, casting shadows on Cole’s stricken face. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold night and from the drink but underneath she was deathly pale, eyes clenched shut as if waiting for a blow. 

“I’m not…” Cole mumbled miserably “I’m drunk. Don’t listen to me.”

“Wait,” squeaked Waverly, “So you and Jeremy?”

Cole looked at her, puzzlement clear on her face. “No...we ain’t nothing,” Cole shook her head. , “I mean we’re friends. ‘Sides, he was talking about his beau all night.”

“When?”

“He talked about bird watching through out dinner… Jeremy hates nature. Who would get that excited seeing a robin if it wasn’t a man?”

“The robin is his… his… Mary?”

“Not sure that is the term they would prefer..but something like that. His name is Robin. He’s a lumberjack. Makes decent enough money, at least he hasn’t been asking Jeremy for any money or the like. They met when Jeremy got called out to the camp a while back.”  
Cole stole a glance at Waverly, obviously relieved to be talking about Jeremy instead of herself. She kept talking, much too fast. 

“ Can’t remember what for. I think it was something about people thinking that the trees were moving. Turned out they had not been keeping track of their grain as they should have been and it made them see all kinds of things. They’ve been walking out at least once a week since. They’re cute.” Cole delivered this statement in one breath, still not meeting Waverly’s eye. Her body was so tense, so hunched and miserable that Waverly felt compelled to reach out and touch Cole’s arm. She jumped, then relaxed a little, turning to face Waverly. 

“So you're a girl.” Waverly said in a gentle voice.

“Yup.”

“That’s why you were acting all queer around me.”

Cole stared at Waverly, baffled,“I was being a gentleman.” 

Waverly was only able to keep a straight face for a second before starting to giggle. To her great relief, Cole soon began to chuckle along with her, tension broken at last. The muscles in her shoulder relaxed against Waverly’s palm. She even unclenched her fists in her lap, loosened her jaw and relaxed in the seat. “You acted as if you’d never met a girl before- or like I was libel to bite you or something”

Cole gave her a helpless shrug. 

“So… Nedley knows?” Waverly asked.

“Yup.”

“And Chrissy?”

“Could not have hidden it from her if I had tried.”

“Jeremy?”

“He helped me when I was delirious and sick with the yellow fever several years back. He knew pretty quick. He’s had a lot of practice keeping things under his hat.” 

“So Jeremy is a Mary.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Is Dolls a Mary?”

“How would I know? That man is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. He could be a fire breathing lizard in a man’s skin for all I know about him.”

“...Does he know?”

“God, I hope not. Otherwiseit was a cruel thing to hire you without warning me.”

“You didn’t know I was coming?”

“I knew you were coming on the day that you arrived. And that’s it. Suddenly he walked in all ‘Nedley you gave me permission to hire people. This place is a mess. Paperwork paperwork paperwork,’” mocked Cole. “He never did a ‘Cole would you mind if some unmarried lady came and lived in your place.’”

The most unladylike laugh escaped Waverly. “That’s what you think he sounds like?”

Cole shrugged, “I usually start to tune him out when it isn’t about work. He doesn’t seem to want opinions or thoughts so I just do what he says. He’s got a big enough brain to figure out all the world's problems, I guess.”

Silence fell over them, neither sure what to say to the other. 

Waverly shivered. “It’s cold. We should go inside.” She tugged a little on Cole’s hand, guiding her down from the cart. “You up for taking care of Barell?” Cole’s horse was meek as a lamb, well trained and not likely to cause trouble, so she felt safe letting Cole put her to bed. 

Besides, a conversation like the one they had just had would sober anyone up. “I’ll wait in the kitchen. Maybe put some coffee on. Come meet me?” said Waverly.

Cole nodded, leading Barell away towards the barn. Waverly turned the other way, heart pounding. Her head was pounding too and not just from the whiskey. In the span of one ride home, the sense she was able to make of her new life crumbled around her. Cole was a woman. Cole had been keeping her secret close to her chest and was probably terrified of being found out. The world was not kind to those who were different, she knew that for sure. And when she had arrived ...Cole hadn’t known her from Adam. How scared she must have been. No wonder she tried to hide behind her practiced gentlemanly ways and diffident behavior.

Waverly began to feel awfully guilty. She let herself in and set to making a fire. Though it was late, there was no way she could sleep anytime soon. Her thoughts tangled up in each other like a ball of yarn. 

She thought of Cole’s hairless cheek, her white wrists and the soft looking skin at the hollow of her throat. That’s when the epiphany hit her. That’s why he was so beautiful. 

She thought of the warm feeling in her gut when Cole was sweet with her, when he had fussed over her at dinner and tucked blankets around her. She realized with surprise that the feeling was not affected one bit by Cole’s revelation. Neither was her admiration of Cole’s beauty or her desire to be close. She thought of Cole’s ruddy laughing face at dinner and the ease with which she touched her family. Cole, the real Cole, had shown herself that evening and Waverly found she was itching to see her again. 

Her confusion was broken when Cole entered, holding her hat in both hands. “What’s the chance” she began“ that we chalk this whole evening up to me being properly soaked in whiskey and forget this ever happened?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Not really.” 

“Me either. Sit.” Waverly indicated the bench near the fire. Cole sat and she joined, pressing herself into the warmth of Cole’s shoulder. “I feel like I imposed on you without meaning too. Made you have to play act in your own home.” Cole stiffened up as Waverly touched her, sitting ramrod straight. 

“No, Miss Earp you didn’t,” Cole said formally. “You don’t need to apologize for- “ 

“Don’t go back to Miss Earp now please.” Waverly grabbed Cole’s hands, chapped and cold from the outdoors. She held them tight and squeezed.  
“Please don’t be so stiff and formal with me. I feel like we should start over, now that there’s no secrets between us.”

Waverly smiled warmly at Cole and shook her hand.“Hello ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Waverly Earp. My uncle died and I moved out here to god forsaken Purgatory because I love cleaning up after grown men who should know better. ” 

Cole snorted and returned her handshake. “I’m Nicole Haught. And they don’t let girls be sheriff.”

The kettle began to whistle and Nicole jumped up to fetch it. Calamity Jane wandered into the kitchen as if called by the noise, twining around their ankles and meowing for a second supper.  
They moved around each other in a practiced dance, making coffee and stoking the fire.

“I have to ask...do you want to be Nicole? Here at home with me?” Waverly spoke, trying to sound nonchalant. She stroked a purring Calamity Jane, who had jumped onto the table amongst the cups. She was not ordinarily allowed on the table but on such a strange night, such oddities could be allowed for. Besides it was a welcome distraction. 

Nicole gave her a relieved look. “Please. Being Cole is exhausting. He’s a rag tag doll, made of bits and pieces of every man I’ve met. And I’m far too aware of how easily the stitching can be seen. He’s so...awkward.”

Waverly and Nicole spent their most pleasant night yet, drinking far too much coffee. They talked late enough into the night that even Calamity Jane gave up on them. She stalked away to to Nicole’s bed with a disgusted look after several hours, but they continued. Waverly told Nicole about growing up with her aunt and uncle and even, after some prompting, about her wayward big sister. She told Nicole about working so hard all her life for pennies and about the wonder of finding the ad in the paper. Nicole hold her haltingly about her erratic childhood and flighty parents and, beaming, about her joy at working with Nedley in Purgatory. They talked in low voices, head pressed close together and it wasn’t until they heard a hoot owl outside the window that they broke apart and started upstairs to bed.

“I’m so glad you’re not some guy.” Waverly said as they climbed. “I was nervous it would be awkward moving into a house with a male stranger.”  
‘  
“I’m sure you’d be completely safe with me.” Nicole scoffed. “Since I’m such a fancy apparently.” 

“People always have something to wag tongues about. They’d be talking about us either way.”

Nicole froze. “What are they saying about us?” 

“Oh,” Waverly recollected the wisdom passed to her by Whiskey Jim, “ Either that you are a mary with Jeremy or that as an unmarried woman living with you that you are getting the milk without buying the cow.”

“What?”

“I think that they believe that Dolls is paying me to clean and warm your bed.”

“WHAT!”


	10. Dressing like a lady. Talking like a scoundrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... life continues to be life... I want to promise I'll update more than once a month but we'll see how that goes. At minimum I'm going to try for at least once a month. In case you are worried I have the full story outlined at this point so don't worry this thing will get finished. :)

It took nearly three weeks of hard riding for Doc and Wynonna to reach their destination. The weather, which wasn’t wonderful at the beginning of their journey, only grew worse. They began to wake up with frost on their blankets, even when sleeping huddled with the horses. Thankfully there was an inn, a little tiny one on the edge of town for them to stop at before meeting Aunt Gus. They had their first bath in months there, and when they rose from the water it was oily and black. Sleeping in an actual bed was a welcome luxury. They rose late and dressed carefully for their meeting. It was mid afternoon before they saddled the horses and began to ride.

Wynonna hadn’t dressed head to toe in women’s gear in almost a year. She had forgotten how it felt to wear a corset, how restrictive it felt to ride in a long skirt. “This bonnet itches…” she muttered to Doc as he helped her down from her horse. “And these lacy drawers are riding up my-“

“Miss Earp! You are dressed like a girl but talking like a rascal. I think you’ve lost your ladylike charm somewhere on the trail,” He smirked at her. “You look awfully pretty though.”

She glared at him for a moment but grabbed his offered arm anyway. “I’m only dressed like this so we could blend in easier. We look less like we’re running from a gang this way. Maybe we look like sweethearts. And we’re only running from my family who are trying to protect their daughter from being ruined by a man like you.” 

“Maybe so.” He winked at her. They tethered the horses outside and stared at a weathered building bearing the sign-Shortys Saloon.

“This it?” Doc asked skeptically. 

“Not sure. They opened it after I left. This is the address she gave me.” She reached reflexively for Docs hand. “My aunt hasn’t seen me in years. And Waverly…” 

Some cold and steady part of Wynonna took over and propelled her into the front door. Waiting wouldn’t bring her uncle back and it wouldn’t erase the years and the hurt between her and her sister. It wouldn’t let her escape the wrath of her aunt. She held her head up and strolled in, trying to replicate the easy way Wyatt Earp would have entered.

It took only a quick second to see that Shortys was not quite what she was expecting. Her uncle had been a fastidious man in many ways. He used to dream out loud of opening a saloon he’d like to drink in. 

The building itself must have been fine enough once, all dark wood and leather seats. But the stench of old beer and vomit filled the air and attacked the senses as soon as they entered. The sawdust on the floor was wet and clumpy, the air dusty. Behind the bar was a huge man with dirty nails pouring ale and the tables were littered with men that looked even rougher than the gang they had been running with. There were several women, dressed in shabby corseted dresses and little else, gathering glasses and flinching away from the grabbing hands and pitching fingers of the drinkers. They couldn’t, however, dodge whistles or hollered vulgarities, which were turned on Wynonna before she even reached the bar top. She pushed her way through the barroom with confident strides, moving toward the staircase she saw in the corner. Her aunt had said that they lived upstairs and there was no other entrance she could see. But surely they didn’t live here with Waverly? Surely this wasn’t the bar where her aunt had said Waverly worked? She thought of her sister as one of those harassed girls and grew sick to her stomach. Still she went up the stairs two at a time, not waiting to see if Doc followed her, and knocked on the first door on the landing. 

“I know that ain’t Bobo and no one else supposed to be coming up here. You’re going to open the door with your hands above your head. If they isn’t I will fill you full of lead,” growled a voice, farmilair to Wynonna even after many years.

Wynonna did as she was bid and ventured for Doc, who was just behind her, to do the same. “Almost brings tears to my eyes Auntie,” said Wynonna “Been some time since you last told me what to do. It’s queer how much I seem to have missed it.”

The shiny muzzle of a shotgun appeared in the crack of the door, and soon after a shock of steely grey hair and a suspicious face. 

“Wynonna?” Gus quickly dropped her aim and hustled over to the open door. She pulled Wynonna into her arms and gave her a fierce hug. “My god you’ve grown.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Gus finally noticed Doc then, still standing with his hands in the air. “Who is this desperado?” she asked. 

“Henry Holliday, ma’am. At your service. ” He replied. Wynonna could see the fingers of his right hand twitch, itching to tip his hat. 

“A friend.” Wynonna added. She ignored the skeptical look Gus shot her. Gus reached back into the darkened room behind her and pulled out a wooden chit, tossing it to Doc who caught it in one hand. 

“You can drink for free downstairs with that, friend. W. Earp and I have a lot to discuss and it’s family business. Scat.”

She made a little shooing motion with her hand. Doc looked horribly relieved and backed up immediately, smiling sheepishly at Wynonna.

“Aunts love you, huh?” Wynonna scoffed, but she let him leave. Gus grabbed Wynonna’s shoulder and pulled her inside. She took care to close the door behind her, latching it tight and locking it. The room in which Wynonna found herself was not large, but neat and well organized. She’d never been in these rooms before but they felt intensely familiar. The same droopy shawl on the mantle, the chipped china pitcher next to the sink- it brought back a rush of memories that she wasn’t fully prepared to deal with and she felt her knees start to buckle. Aunt Gus hustled her to an armchair and got her a drink. It came in a teacup but when she sipped it, Wynonna found it was bourbon and was glad of it. She was startled by a sudden smack to her shoulder, and choked a little on her first sip. 

“Does that cowboy know you are a lady?”

“Ow! What?”

“You walk like a gunslinger even in that fancy dress, girl! Does he think you’re a boy in a dress or a girl with short hair? Henry Holliday- hah.” 

Gus sat down in the chair opposite her and gave her a steady look. “Earp is not a common name. You weren’t fooling anyone with Wyatt either. Made quite a name for yourself, you and Doc Holliday both. I know all about what you’ve been up to.”

“If you knew where I was, why did you wait till after Uncle was already gone to write me?”

“I didn’t know until recently. Not when...not when you first left.” Wynonna was horrified to see her aunt’s eyes well up with tears.

“We thought you died. We thought something awful happened to you. You were always scrappy but…” she trailed off. “ I guess I was just relieved when I figured out you were still alive. And doing well enough for you to be robbing train cars with a group of ne’r do wells.”

Wynonna had the good sense to look away from her aunt’s scolding, crying face. Tears were contagious and she wasn't about to let herself cry too. “I took care of myself.” She said flatly. “I did what I had to do.” 

“You broke Waverly’s heart. She waited for years for you to come back. It seemed kinder for her to think that you’d died, instead of knowing you abandoned her to be a criminal.”

Wynonna’s mouth tightened and she stood up from the armchair. “Where is she? If I can just explain-“ 

“She’s gone, and I’m glad of it. She’s got a good job far away from here. Did you think that she wouldn’t grow up at all? Stay a little girl and wait around for you? She lost- we lost...everyone when Curtis died.” Her hair was grey and her face much more lined then Wynonna remembered. Aunt Gus looked old and impossibly tired. 

An uncomfortable amount of time passed as they stared at each other. Gus’s face never broke from her determined look as Wynonna’s glare slowly softened into a thoughtful sniff. Gus’s shoulders started to slump and her eyes went from steel to soft cotton.

“Your ma ran off. Your pa and Willa dead. And then you disappeared too. We tried to do right by you girls. But with Curtis gone-“Wynonna gave her aunt a rough one armed hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Wynonna said simply. “I felt like I had to and I can’t go back and change it now. I wish I had been here.” A heavy moment passed between them before Gus broke away. 

“You hug like a man.” She said, her voice light again. “You learn that from that handsome fella with the mustache?” 

A tentative knock sounded at the barred door. “Speak of the devil.”Gus crossed to open it, revealing a less than sober Doc Holiday swaying on the landing. 

“A gentleman in a fur coat showed up and suggested that I vacate the premises. He was rather insistent.” Gus ushered Doc in and got him a drink, water this time, and sat him down next to her on the sofa.

“Bobo?” Wynonna asked incredulously. “Fucking Bobo is here?”

“Language! And unfortunately yes. He’s your uncle’s cousin. He’s been running the bar since Curtis passed. Yet another reason to get Waverly out of here. He was always too interested in her and he’s not known to keep his hands to himself.”

“He didn’t-“ said Doc. His hand slid reflexively to his holster. 

“Heavens no. She got a place as soon as she could and escaped. And an old dried up stick like me? He has no interest. Lets me live up here as an act of charity he says. I try to avoid him as much as possible. I suggest you steer clear too. He’s meaner than a snake and twice as twisty.”

Wynonna gave Doc a look. “We can avoid him. Won’t be here too long. Give me Waverly’s address and we’ll be off. We can get her and then come back for you. I’ve got a bit of money stashed away-“

“You won’t be going anywhere till spring.” Gus said matter of factly. She began to clear the glasses. “Hadn’t you noticed the chill? We’ll be buried in snow within the week, I’d bet a dollar on it. You’d best get your things and keep a low profile till the thaw. You can have Waverly’s bed and your friend can sleep on the sofa. You’d die trying to make it to Purgatory this late.”

The name put a chill in Wynonna’s bones. Doc fumbled his water as he tried to set it on the side table near him. They hadn’t been to Purgatory for years but neither remembered it fondly. 

“You let my baby sister go to Purgatory?!? God forsaken, lawless Purgatory?”

Gus smiled wickedly at them. “It’s not lawless anymore. Seems like a few years back they got a new sheriff and that sheriff has a foster son that he’s training up to be a lawman too...red haired and fair. Seems like Waverly might be kind of sweet on him, according to her last letter. Seems like they’ve gotten pretty close since she’s been their housekeeper.” 

All Wynonna could do is look to the ceiling and pray that those dirty lawmen could keep their filthy mitts off of her sister long enough for Wynonna to rescue her.


	11. A Good Friend and a Warm Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well and being safe. <3

Nicole started her day as she always did, rising early to do her house chores before starting her work day. She fed the chickens and horses, pumped water, brought in another load of wood and was just knocking the snow off her boots when she saw Waverly come down the stairs. She could barely be seen behind the basket she carried, piled high with what looked like all their bedding. Nicole slipped off her boots quickly and stepped forward to grab the bundle.  
Waverly relinquished it with a sunny smile.

“Doesn’t seem like the cold is going to let up anytime soon”

“Hmm. I was more worried about the snow,” said Nicole. She dropped the basket in a safe place by the hallway as she dusted the excess snow off her outer clothes, trying to keep the fast forming puddle to a minimum.

“The snow would actually help.”. said Waverly as she bustled around the kitchen, putting the kettle on and measuring out cornmeal for their breakfast.

“How so?”

“If the snow gets high enough it will cut down on the wind and help keep the warmth in.”

“That’s not true! Snow is cold and it melts! It doesn’t keep the heat in.”

Waverly cocked her head and examined Nicole for a long moment before saying, “Not from the north are you? This your first winter?”

“Why you say that?” bristled Nicole

“We’ll run out of fuel well before springtime if you try to heat the whole building. We’ll block the doors upstairs and sleep down here in front of the cooking fire. No sense wasting the heat from the stove..“

It was then that Nicole noticed a single small trundle in the corner, waiting for clean linen. She said, voice cracking a little. “It’s usually just me here. I either hunker down in the office or I go to Nedley’s if I don’t have a horse stabled here.”

“Well, now you have me around. No sense in disrupting our lives too much. I’ll make us comfortable. ”

Nicole made a wounded sound in the back of her throat and hoped Waverly wouldn’t notice. Since their fateful late night talk where Nicole had admitted everything, a thousand tiny intimacies had grown between them. Waverly took to taking her hair down as soon as they got home, taking the pins out and letting it hang in a long braid along her collarbone. She sometimes arrived at the breakfast table injust her nightshirt and a woolen shawl, distractingly lovely as Nicole began to stoke the fire.

When they were alone, Waverly made a point to call her Nicole as if knowing how much it meant to her. She was more affectionate too, to Nicole’s great confusion. She would touch Nicole’s arm when they talked and hold her hand when walking back from town. All these things Nicoe had chalked up to friendliness, the sort of casual comfort that female friends had with each other. She had never had any close female friends to speak of but that had to be it. All Nicole knew was that if she had to sleep in that tiny bed with Waverly, she would never make it through the night, let alone the whole winter.

“We won’t both fit on that thing,” stated Nicole, “I’ll pull out my roughing it kit and bunk on the floor.”

“That’s just a waste of heat. You know I’m always cold, I was looking forward to at least one night where I wasn’t freezing. We’ll make the trundle work for both of us.”

“I… Uh…” Nicole stuttered, “I’m not sure how…”

“Nicole, are you a man?” said Waverly patiently.

“No.”

“Is it inappropriate for an unmarried woman to share a bed with another unmarried woman when they are in dire straights?”

“I don’t...think so?”

“Then we are going to share. If you are lucky I’ll let you have one blanket.”

Nicole stared at the towering pile of blankets and quilts and then at Waverly, who nodded with an air of finality. “Then it’s settled.”  
...

The rest of the day passed like any other, at least outwardly. Nicole walked around in a half daze as she finished her chores around the house and reported to Nedley for her patrol. She was almost happy to go check in on a recent break in at the general store, despite the poor weather, because it was clear across town. She tried to use the time she spent trudging through the snow to clear her head. How was she going to sleep in that tiny space, so close to the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen?

The night she had told her everything, the night when she unmasked Cole, she had told Waverly that she liked girls plenty. They had never mentioned it again, that part of it at least. Had that bit of the conversation been forgotten when her other secrets began to come spilling out? Had Waverly even heard her?

Nicole cursed her own drunken mouth. The last thing she wanted was to make Waverly feel uncomfortable. Surely if Waverly thought it was inappropriate for an unmarried man to share a bed with an unmarried woman, she wouldn’t want to share a bed with Nicole snd all her desires. Nicole was worried that one touch, one look or breath could give away how she felt and ruin the comfort they had found in each other.

She brooded over the question of what she should do all the way to the general store. At least when she arrived there was a scene to record and a hysterical Murphy to interview. After a frustrating few hours, Nicole solved the case. The shopkeeper’s brother in a fit of kindness had given their last 20lbs of oats and 4 dollars from the till to the Taylors, hard up after their father died in the fall. He finally confessed his good deed to the gathered crowd after much questioning. Nicole left them to sort it out. Not really a police matter, it turned out, but a welcome distraction.

She successfully kept herself distracted for the rest of the day too. Even though there wasn’t an official crime, there was still paperwork to file and statements to record. She brushed Barell til she shone and fortified the barn till it was snug. She bustled around until dinner time, at which she was very quiet. Nicole went back into the office after the sun went down and made herself busy right after. It was Calamity Jane that finally came to get her for bedtime. A cat was like an alarm clock that could not be silenced.

Nicole entered the kitchen like a man walking to the hangman’s noose. Waverly was already changed and under the covers and Nicole made quick work of her own clothes, changing into her clean pair of long johns and giving her face a cursory wash. She slid onto the slim bed next to Waverly, holding her body ramrod straight. She positioned herself on the very outer edge of the bed and blew out the candle.

“Night.” She said shortly.

Waverly gave a little murmur of agreement and shifted in place, bumping Nicole with her elbow as she did so.

“Sorry!” Nicole blurted.

“S’fine.”

Nicole eased back onto the mattress and felt Waverly’s knee brush her thigh. “Sorry!” She said again, every muscle tensing.

“If you apologize every time we bump into each other, neither of us will sleep. Here.”

Waverly maneuvered herself into Nicole’s arms, positioning her back up against Nicole’s chest and pulling Nicole’s arm around her waist. As if on cue Calamity Jane jumped up on the bed. She positioned herself on the other side of Nicole, curling up into a neat little spiral. Nicole was effectively trapped, unable to move without disturbing one or the other. She was sure that Waverly could hear her heart pounding, feel how stiff and awkward she was.

“Aren’t you tired?” Waverly asked.

“Not really” Nicole answered truthfully.

A silence fell between them, broken only by Calamity Jane’s soft snoring. She at least was unaffected by their awkwardness and was sleeping soundly.

“Nicole, can I ask you something?”

“I suppose so.”

“When you said before...that you liked girls. I just wondered...how did you know?”

Nicole wondered if it was possible to die from mortification. “I always liked girls. I felt protective of all my little friends growing up and I always wanted their attention. I always though girls were so pretty. I didn’t know that everybody didn’t feel that way till I got older. But by then I was on my own and just trying to make sure I didn’t starve to death. Didn’t have much time to think about it either way.”

“Did you like boys too?”

“Eh...not so much.”

“I had a boyfriend before I came here. A man I guess. A boy man. He wanted to marry me I think.”

“You said no?”

“I didn’t want him to ask me. I couldn’t think of a good reason to tell him no so I just avoided him. I took this job and left for Purgatory without even telling him. I guess my aunt must have.”

“You don’t have to marry someone just because he asks. You don’t have to marry anyone, ever if you don’t want to.”

“Have you ever wanted to get married?”

“No! I mean...not to a man at least.”

“To a woman?”

“In one of the last places we were...I had...a girl I was sweet on. We liked each other. We got close really fast. Her name was Shae.”

“What happened?”

“People don’t like a girl that doesn’t act like she’s supposed to. They don’t like to see a girl ride like I do or shoot a gun. They especially don’t like to see a girl like that kiss their daughter. I hadn’t perfected the whole Cole act and got found out. We left there pretty quick after that before we got properly run out. We’ve moved around a lot and it’s mostly my fault. I keep waiting for Nedley to give up on me and leave me in the dust but he hasn’t yet. And now we’ve been longer in Purgatory than anywhere else.” Nicole felt Waverly shift in her arms and instinctively pulled her tighter.

“I’m not sure,” sighed Nicole into Waverly’s hair, “if I get found out again if Nedley and Chrissy would move on with me. Not sure I’d want them to. Been too selfish with their hospitality as it is. I can’t keep dragging them along… Chrissy really likes the kids here and been going to the brothel, oddly enough, giving lessons. Nedley has his hands full but he loves it here. Enough going on with the random horse thieves and whatever mystery Dolls brings along to not be wasted here but not so busy that his bones can’t find rest in his own warm bed… No, if it comes out again.I think I’m just leaving. Just grab my roughing kit and my savings and go…”

There was a long moment before Nicole heard Waverly say, very quietly, “I can’t imagine Purgatory without the Nedleys. Everything here seems to be wrapped around them somehow, but the one who makes this place seem like a place that any of us would want to stay is you, Nicole. Me, the Nedleys, Jeremy, Dolls - we all need you here for this place to be Purgatory and I like this town as it is. Please don’t change it.” Waverly pulled Nicole’s arms tighter around her and held on for a long second. She buried her face in the crook of Nicole’s arm. “I like where I am.”

Nicole’s eyes had watered through Waverly’s speech but became as big as dinner plates at the end. All of her muscles tensed with Waverly so close. An evil part of her wanted to believe that when Waverly said she liked where she was...Maybe Waverly meant in her arms. Maybe these feelings could be reciprocated. Her logical self knew that couldn’t be true. Waverly only meant that she liked being in Purgatory.

A moment of Nicole’s inner turmoil passed before Waverly started to giggle.

“What?” asked Nicole.

“Right now- now. Dolls is literally paying me to warm your bed,” squeaked Waverly.

That was enough to break through Nicole’s barriers and they both had a good laugh, deep and full and from their bellies..

“If Dolls is paying you,” rebutted Nicole, “the town of Purgatory is paying me.”

“Of course,” cackled Waverly, “Can’t have the citizens freeze to death.”

It took awhile for them to calm down and breathe normally after that. Calamity Jane left in a huff but they stayed pressed as close as ever. Nicole felt her muscles start to finally relax as she felt Waverly’s breathing slow. She was certain Waverly was asleep, using one of Nicole’s arms as a pillow and the other as a teddy bear. Her eyelids became droopy and she lost the will to keep them open. Just as Nicole started to feel herself cross the border from awake to asleep, she felt the soft press of Waverly’s lips to her palm as Waverly murmured, “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title, "Nicole, why are you such a useless lesbian?"


End file.
